Hunnische Sprache
__INDEX__ Hunnisch ist die Sprache der Hunnen. Problematik des Begriffs „Hunnische Sprache“ Diese scheinbar einfache Definition ist aus mehreren Gründen problematisch. Identifikationsprobleme Zum einen gibt es nicht ein historisches Volk der Hunnen, sondern mehrere Ethnien oder ethnische Gruppierungen, die in den antiken westlichen und östlichen Quellen oder der historischen Literatur als Hunnen bezeichnet wurden und werden. (Siehe die Artikel Hunnen, Xiongnu und Hephthaliten.) Diese verschiedenen Ethnien – in der Regel als Reiternomaden der asiatischen und osteuropäischen Steppenräume angesehen – existierten zu verschiedenen Perioden zwischen dem 4. Jahrhundert v. Chr. und dem 6. Jahrhundert in einem riesigen geographischen Raum, der sich von Ostasien bis nach Mitteleuropa erstreckte. Dort gründeten sie auch ihre Reiche oder sonstigen herrschaftlichen Strukturen. Ethnische und linguistische Heterogenität Selbst wenn man die Hunnen eines bestimmten historischen und geographischen Umfelds betrachtet – zum Beispiel die historisch gut bekannten Verbände des mächtigen Hunnenkönigs Attila – ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass es sich dabei um eine ethnisch homogene Gruppe mit einer Sprache handelte, sondern die einschlägige Forschung geht eher davon aus, dass die Hunnen in der Regel multiethnische und multilinguale Verbände bildeten. Fehlende Überlieferung der „Hunnischen Sprache“ Wenn man annimmt, dass in den multiethnischen Verbänden, die historisch als Hunnen bezeichnet wurden oder die wir heute Hunnen nennen, tatsächlich ein genuin hunnischer Kern vorhanden gewesen ist – und das ist plausibel – stellt sich immerhin die Frage nach dessen Sprache. Die Antwort ist, dass wir diese Sprache oder Sprachen – abgesehen von Eigennamen, einigen Titeln und ganz vereinzelt in anderssprachigen Texten überlieferten Wörtern – nicht kennen. Dabei ist bekannt, dass gerade in der sog. Völkerwanderungszeit Namen und Titulaturen durch verschiedene ethnische Gruppen gewandert sind, so dass sie keinerlei Aufschluss über genetische Beziehungen eines kaum greifbaren linguistischen Phänomens – der hunnischen Sprache – geben können. (Vergleichbar ist die Situation bei der awarischen Sprache.) Hunnische Ethnien Nach der allgemeinen Einführung in die Problematik des Begriffs Hunnische Sprache sollen nun einige der Ethnien oder ethnische Gruppen genauer untersucht werden, denen man in Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart einen Zusammenhang mit den Hunnen zugeschrieben hat. Soweit möglich, sollen die ethnischen Beziehungen dieser Gruppen eruiert werden, um daraus vielleicht auf ihre Sprache oder zumindest auf eine Verwandtschaft mit einer Sprachgruppe zu schließen. Die meistgenannte ethnische Relation der Hunnen ist die zu den Turkvölkern, wobei allzu direkte Schlüsse auf ethnische und linguistische Verwandtschaft zwischen Hunnen und Turkvölkern heute wissenschaftlich eher der Vergangenheit angehören, in populären Werken sich aber noch immer großer Beliebtheit erfreuen. Auch indogermanische Völker werden mit den Hunnen assoziiert, zum Beispiel Iranier, Tocharer und Slawen. Östliche und westliche Hunnen Eine generelle Unterscheidung ist zwischen den frühen ostasiatischen Hunnen – zum Beispiel repräsentiert durch die Xiongnu – und den späteren westlichen, bis Europa vordringenden Hunnen zu machen, die nach früher weitgehend akzeptierter Meinung – basierend auf komplexen Migrationstheorien – Abspaltungen und Nachfahren der ostasiatischen Hunnen sein sollten. Diese These einer direkten Abstammung der westlichen von den östlichen Hunnen hat durch archäologische Forschungen keine Bestätigung erfahren.Karl Jettmar: Hunnen und Hsiung=nu – ein archäologisches Problem. In: Archiv für Völkerkunde. Band 6/7, 1951/1952, , S. 166–180, hier S. 167 ff., online. Jedenfalls zeigen auch Ausgrabungen in Burjatien, dass die Xiongnu wahrscheinlich nicht das typische kriegerische Reiternomadenvolk gewesen ist, für das man es lange gehalten hatte, sondern größere Teile dieses Stammesverbandes sesshaft waren und sich von Ackerbau und Viehzucht ernährten, ländliche und städtische Siedlungen gründeten und somit überhaupt nicht dem Hunnen-Image entsprachen, das seit Ammianus Marcellinus (Römische Geschichte, um 390) der westlichen Welt soviel Furcht eingejagt hat. (Vgl. M. Todd 2001). Ob diese sesshafte Lebensweise typisch für die Xiongnu war, ist dagegen bezweifelt worden.Karl Jettmar: Hunnen und Hsiung=nu – ein archäologisches Problem. In: Archiv für Völkerkunde. Band 6/7, 1951/1952, S. 166–180, hier S. 171 ff., online. Andererseits wird auch für die europäischen Hunnen vermutet, dass diese zumindest ursprünglich auch Ackerbau betrieben hatten und erst durch die Bedingungen der Wanderschaft und die spätere Existenz als herrschende militärische Oberschicht diesen aufgegeben hat.Otto J. Maenchen-Helfen: Die Welt der Hunnen. Herkunft, Geschichte, Religion, Gesellschaft, Kriegführung, Kunst, Sprache. Deutsch-sprachige Ausgabe besorgt von Robert Göbl. VMA-Verlag, Wiesbaden 1997, ISBN 3-928127-43-8, S. 133 ff. Xiongnu Die Xiongnu oder ' Hsiung-nu ' (chinesisch „die grausamen Sklaven“), sind eine ostasiatische Volksgruppe, die im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. das erste große nordasiatische Steppenreich gründete. Xiongnu ist die Sammelbezeichnung der Chinesen für verschiedene Volksstämme – darunter wahrscheinlich auch Turkvölker – die von Norden her die Grenzen des chinesischen Reiches seit dem 3. Jahrhundert vor Christus bedrängten. Dem Shanyu („oberster Herrscher“) Mao-tun († 174 v. Chr.) gelang es Ende des 3. Jahrhunderts vor Christus erstmals, diese Stämme zu einem Bündnis zusammenzuführen, das den Chinesen militärisch durchaus ebenbürtig war. Der Machtbereich dieser Konföderation mit dem administrativen und religiösen Zentrum Long-cheng (in der heutigen Mongolei) umfasste die nördlichen Grenzbezirke des damaligen chinesischen Reiches von Xingjiang über das Altaigebiet bis zur Mandschurei. Kulturell galten die Xiongnu den Chinesen als ein unzivilisiertes schriftloses Volk von in Jurten lebenden Viehnomaden. Seit der Mitte des 2. Jahrhunderts vor Christus gab es zwischen den Han und Xiongnu zunehmend massive Auseinandersetzungen, die die Xiongnu in eine ständig schwierigere Lage brachten, so dass sie sich schließlich 52 v. Chr. in das chin. Tributsystem zwingen lassen mussten. Kurz darauf (48 v. Chr.) brachen sie dann in eine nördliche und südliche Gruppe auseinander. Die nördlichen Xiongnu konnten sich in ihrem Gebiet nördlich der Gobi noch fast 150 Jahre halten und beherrschten von dort sogar etliche kleinere Fürstentümer weiter im Westen, bis sie 89 n. Chr. von den Chinesen und Süd-Xiongnu vernichtend geschlagen wurden. Ein Teil von ihnen floh nach Westen, etwa 100.000 in das Flussgebiet des Orchon. Die südlichen Xiongnu verbündeten sich mit den Han-Chinesen und lebten in der heutigen Inneren Mongolei und den Provinzen Shaanxi und Hebei. Um 200 spalteten sie sich in 5 Stammesverbände auf, die im 4. und 5. Jahrhundert einige kleinere nordchinesische Dynastien bildeten. Danach gingen sie in spurlos in der hanchinesischen Bevölkerung auf. Dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen europäischen Hunnen und ostasiatischen Xiongnu gegeben hat, zeigt der Umstand, dass die Xiongnu in einer westlichen Quelle als Hunnen bezeichnet wurden. In einem Passus in den sogenannten Alten sogdischen Briefen, einem Text aus der Korrespondenz der sogdischen Händler an der Seidenstraße, wird die Niederbrennung der chinesischen Residenz Luoyang durch die xwn, die Hunnen, erwähnt.Karl Jettmar: Hunnen und Hsiung=nu – ein archäologisches Problem. In: Archiv für Völkerkunde. Band 6/7, 1951/1952, S. 166–180, hier S. 167, online. Dies ist mit der durch chinesische Quellen belegten Eroberung von Luoyang durch die Südlichen Xiongnu im Jahre 311 zu identifizieren.Walter B. Henning: The Date of the Sogdian Ancient Letters. In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental Studies and African Studies. Bd. 12, Nr. 3/4, 1948, S. 601–615, hier S. 615, . Hieraus kann aber nicht hergeleitet werden, dass es sich bei den westlichen Hunnen um denselben Herrschaftsverband wie die ostasiatischen Xiongnu gehandelt hat. Vielmehr ist von einer Emigration versprengter Gruppen auszugehen, die sich mit zum Teil abweichender Zusammensetzung im westlichen Steppenraum neu formierten.Karl Jettmar: Hunnen und Hsiung=nu – ein archäologisches Problem. In: Archiv für Völkerkunde. Band 6/7, 1951/1952, S. 166–180, hier S. 176, online. Über die ethnische und sprachliche Situation dieser Völker ist allerdings so gut wie nichts bekannt. Literatur * Gerhard Doerfer: Zur Sprache der Hunnen. In: Central Asiatic Journal. Bd. 17, Nr. 1, 1973, , S. 1–50, online, (vertritt die Ansicht, dass die Hunnen des 4. und 5. Jahrhunderts kein altaisches Idiom, sondern eine inzwischen ausgestorbene Sprache gesprochen hatten). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Einzelsprache Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Sprache Kategorie:Hunnen